This application is for partial support for the FASEB Summer Conference on "Nutrient Control of Gene Expression & Cell Signaling." This conference is held biennially and support is requested for meetings in 2005, 2007 and 2009. The 2005 conference will be held in Tucson, Arizona, from July 30 - August 4. The goal of this conference is to bring together scientists from many different disciplines interested in the regulation of gene expression and cell signaling by nutrient and non-nutrient dietary factors. Diet plays a critical role in human health and disease and understanding the underlying molecular mechanisms by which dietary components influence cell biology and physiology is essential. The conference will have eight oral sessions, two poster sessions and opening and keynote lectures. The initial sessions of the meeting are organized around the central themes of molecular regulation of gene expression by nutrients, such as glucose and fatty acids, by vitamins and minerals, and by phytochemicals and xenobiotics. Later sessions will focus on 'hot topics' such as metabolic flux control, the role of mTOR in nutrient sensing, energy balance and obesity, and caloric restriction and aging. In addition, a session dedicated to emerging technologies will introduce attendees to recent technological advances that can be applied to studying nutritional problems. Each session will feature four invited speakers and one or two additional speakers selected from invited abstracts. Efforts have been made to include younger scientists, women and minorities throughout the meeting. Awards will be given to the top poster presentations by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to encourage their participation. The interdisciplinary nature of this topic means that interactions between nutritionists, molecular and cell biologist, biochemists and physiologists are critical to progress in this important area. Through this conference, we hope to provide the environment for fruitful exchange of information between scientists with common conceptual problems related to nutrition and health.